


Новое платье короля

by jana_nox



Series: Драбблы для ауфеста/кпопау [6]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Donutverse, Drabble, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: — Передай ему, что к нему приехал дуэт лучших модельеров во всем сахарном мире!
Series: Драбблы для ауфеста/кпопау [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581655
Kudos: 3
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Новое платье короля

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан для VIII KPOP-Aufest для команды MBC "магия".

Потом говорили, что этот случай был не первый и этих мошенников видели и в других королевствах тоже. Они появились у ворот конфетного замка одной летней ночью.

— Откройте! — стучал в дверь из толстой венской вафли тот, который позже представился как Квон Бадаг.

— Кто такие?

— Мы гости вашего короля! — ответил второй, назвавшийся Чхве Санданом. — А, кстати, что он любит?

Службу в тот день нес Ли Сынхун, пончик, которого любили за его сладкие щеки. Он ответил предельно честно:

— Блестящие шмотки. И чем ярче блестят — тем лучше.

— Так передай, что к нему приехал дуэт лучших модельеров во всем сахарном мире.

Король Мино гостям и правда обрадовался.

— Сошьем вам самый богатый костюм на свете, — рассказывал ему Чхве Сандан, расхаживая по тронному залу, украшенному лакричными колоннами. — Ручная вышивка сладким хворостом! Пуговицы из лимитных скиттлз с сакурой!

— Но главное, — добавлял Чхве Бадаг, косясь на трон из чистой золотой карамели, — костюм будет волшебным!

Придворный маг Ким Джину с самого начала с подозрением отнесся к швейному дуэту. Сами подумайте: костюм, который увидит только “просвещенный человек”, — таких не могло быть много среди обычных подданных-пончиков, верно? Но процесс было уже не остановить:

— Наконец-то Сынюн перестанет копировать мой стайл, — радовался король Мино.

Кан Сынюн — лучший друг короля и, по совместительству, главный государственный советник, по мнению Джину, как раз относился к тем людям, которым должно было хватить ума рассмотреть костюм, каким заколдованным он бы ни был (иначе как Сынюн получил свою должность?), но король уперся, как застрявший в зубах леденец.

В итоге через два месяца примерок за закрытыми дверями и бесконечно растягивающегося, будто желейные конфеты, бюджета состоялась презентация нового королевского наряда.

— Так я и думал, — мрачно констатировал Джину, поглядев на голые королевские бока из неприкрытого ничем теста, и отдал приказ стражнику Сынхуну схватить двух мошенников.

— Хочу так же! — завопил Сынюн, скидывая с себя шоколадную крошку и спешно оттирая с кожи густую глазурь.

— А-фи-геть, — подумали простолюдины-пончики, которые и так знали, что у них король — самый раскрасивый красавчик во всем сахарном мире, но теперь могли убедиться в этом, не отвлекаясь на блеск сахарной пудры и сияние белоснежного крема.

Король Мино вышел к народу абсолютно голый не потому, что так диктовала ему мода, Сынюн или заезжие эксперты. Он был уверен в себе и знал, чем порадовать свой любимый народ.


End file.
